Art of the bow
A song that Fifi Peke sang while making bows for her team. Later her friends made her revised the bows after they didn't really like it. (Fifi Peke) Fold by fold, stitching it together Clifford's bow, gotta make it shinier than it glow making sure the bow looks tiny gotta make it smaller just to fit that way Clifford will like it and won't complain when he sees it I'm making Clifford's bow. let make a bow, for Sugar Cookie brown or white, I don't know I just couldn't decide gotta make it bigger cause she is gotta make her look real tough this bow will brighten up her day now that I will not give up it Cookie's new bow Bart's bow is painted, with skateboard and sling shot for Danielle maybe some candies and Kimba's bow should have more dots something sparkle, making this perfect purple and pink, making it look like she's a queen gotta make this bow look more glittering gotta make it look like she's the boss this bow will power up her energy Sweetie won't look like a sloth I'm making Sweetie's bow tie it up, dash and dine powder up, look devine sparkle up, glitter too right color, always true and that's the art of the bow *end song* *reprise* Sweetie: Now, my bow needs to be bigger than my tiara. Oh and my bow should be more violet, not purple. (Fifi Peke) Remaking, every single bow decline gloom, gotta make it all look good tonight even if my bow was so perfect but the others thinks is bad Danielle your bow is getting too messy and you know it looks more flat I'm remaking them together Danielle: Don't you think my bow should have M&M? Fifi Peke: Well.... Danielle: Gumdrops? Fifi Peke: Um..... Danielle: Do it! (Fifi Peke) Hours by hours, one more change I'm tieing them together, this look like pain Bart Simpson your bow is way too gross Clifford take that thing off your nose oh my gosh, Kimba where's your bow don't forget, Sweetie's bow must glow all these bows, are not right after all I gotta fix this up, before stress out and maybe fall Sweetie: That bow should say Queen Sweetie, not King Sweetie. Clifford: Some painting of tummy yummies, please? Fifi Peke: *sigh* Cookie: This bow is too tight. I think this should be ripped. Danielle: More green bow! No less green bow! More purple! No less purple! I know, make my bow with frosting! Fifi Peke: Frosting? Danielle: Whose bow is it? Fifi Peke: *sigh* Frosting it is. Kimba: What? Fifi Peke: Are you gonna tell me what your bow really need? Kimba: No. I just need my bow to be plain. Fifi Peke: Do you not like the color? Kimba: The color is fine, just make it more plain. Fifi Peke: Do you not like the size? Kimba: The size is fine, just make the whole bow look more plain.....and it needs to be twenty perfect plain. Fifi Peke: Grr..... (Sweetie) We just want our bow to look so perfect (Cookie) Gotta make it tougher than we see (Kimba) Making sure the people comes and buy them (Clifford) Not to mention all people will like it (Bart) Even if our bow ain't that butt kicking (Danielle) But the bow is getting really pretty (Fifi Peke) Yes I know the bow must be amazing but this is getting me way crazy! tie it up, dash and dine powder up, look devine it too much, can't take it too much stressed, making this and that's the art of the bow *end song*